Melodies
by Midnight City
Summary: Kahoko is again thrusted into another competition but this time it's different.We knew our violinist was a vocalist? Fully summary inside!
1. We found our vocalist!

I just thought of this story while listening to a lot of Japanese music one night so I hope you can enjoy ;)

Summary: The concours were just the beginning and Kahoko is thrust into another competition: singing. Who knew that our violinist was also a vocalist and what's even more surprising: she was a participant of the regional vocal competition the year before and placed first? First off, will she participate to defend her title or will she back down? What's even worse: her former musical accompanist is planning to compete against her and snatch the title that belonged to them! Who will be Kahoko's new partner? And more importantly: Will Kahoko win again or lose to the competition?

Yes there will be a male OC and others as well. Pairings might be Tsuchiura/Hino cuz they need love! This takes places after the concours so everyone's in it including Kaji too!

Don't own the series or the song truth by yuna ito

Chapter one: We found our vocalist!

"Did you hear did you hear?"

Mio, Nao and Kahoko turned their heads to see Amou running towards them. She stopped infront of their table panting and trying to compose herself

"What is it Amou san?" Kahoko asked

"It's that time again! The regional duet competition is happening soon!" Amou explained

"I guess that's expected since Seiso is a music school..." Mio trailed off.

Meanwhile Kahoko almost choked on her food

'_Duet...competition...? It's that time again...?'_

"Yeah! Anyway the school's looking for a vocalist and a musical accompanist to participate but so far they haven't found the person yet! They better find a good singer because I want to get a good scoop or 2 out of this!"

"I remember hearing about it, didn't Tokyo win last year?" Nao asked

"Yeah, It was Tokyo's Kaibara High that won last year. All I know is that it was a boy and girl duet with the girl singing and the guy playing the guitar. They're known as Kaibara's dream team because they had been playing since they were in junior high and that they were boyfriend and girlfriend!" Amou continued

"Eh? Really? That's so romantic! Holding hands, going on dates and they're a duet? They probably sang love songs to each other while performing! " Nao gushed

Kahoko looked at her friend strangely

'_That wasn't true! I and Kazuma Kun never went out and we didn't hold hands or even went out on dates! We did sing love songs but not to each other! It was for the competition!'_

"Hey Kaho Chan? You okay? You've been spacing out" Mio waved her hand in front of Kahoko's face

"Eh? Gomen ne! I was thinking of something"

"Ah! You're thinking of entering the contest aren't you?" Amou asked

"N-no! I was thinking of something else"

"Like maybe...a certain male violinist?" Nao teased

Kahoko's face turned red

"No! I was thinking of ...the violin! The piece that I'm currently working on is a bit frustrating"

All 3 of her friends were snickering

"Yeah right Kaho chan! You're thinking of Tsukimori Kun! Don't worry; the violin romance will definitely happen someday to you two!"Nao winked

"E-Eh? Nao Chan what are you talking about? I don't think it'll happen..."

"Not unless you start making a move on him Kaho Chan!"

"Nao chan..."

"Okay Nao chan I think it's enough. We should hurry up since the bell's gonna ring soon" Mio pointed out

'_Arigato Mio chan! At least I didn't blurt out Kazuma Kun's name out loud...'_

The bell rung indicating that class was going to start. The four girls quickly packed up their lunch and headed back to their classes...

After classes...

Kahoko left her homeroom and headed towards the music school's ward. She was going to the meeting room since Kanazawa sensei asked for the concour participants for a quick meeting. When She got to the meeting room, she found out she was the first one there.

"I'm actually early today..."

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket./ She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at her caller id

_**Kazuma Tetsuya **_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hino Chan? It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Ah! Kazuma Kun! I'm good. I have a meeting happening soon. I'm just waiting for everyone to come."

"I see. Did you hear about the competition?"

"Hai! I did"

" I'm planning to enter again...it's too bad you had to move...We'd probably team up again and blow them away again like we did last year"

"Did you find a partner yet?"

"Yeah...you know that Aizawa Kyo guy? He'll be my musical accompanist"

"M...musical accompanist? So that means..."

"Yup! I'm gonna sing this year"

"That's great Kazuma Kun! You've always been a better vocalist out of the two of us!"

"You're good too; you're just not used to performing in front of big crowds, yet we got first place"

"I guess..."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing for me? For old times sake? It's been a year since I last heard you sing. I want to make sure you aren't rusty or anything"

Kahoko looked around. So far no one has come in yet. It wouldn't hurt to sing just one song.

"I-I guess so..."

Kazuma laughed "Afraid someone's gonna walk in on you? I'm sure they'll like your voice"

"H-Hai...but my voice isn't good enough..."

"I'm kidding, but go on. Pick any song"

Kahoko thought of a song that came to mind. Once she had the song picked out, she closed her eyes and started to sing

_Let me stay with you  
kizutsukeau no ni  
naze konna ni motomete shimau no  
Don't you know my heart  
sunao ni narezu ni ita no  
tada hitotsu no ai ga hoshii no ni…_

"Keep going...You're doing great" Kazuma encouraged. Kahoko nodded

_meguri aeta kiseki wo shinjite  
kanadete yukitai anata he no melody  
moshimo subete wo nakushite shimatte mo  
kono omoi wa eien na no  
It's my truth_

Believe in yourself  
tsumazuita toki mo aruitekita namida wo nugutte  
Open up your heart  
omoide no saki ni kitto ashita to iu kibou ga aru kara  


The concour participants, Kaji and Kanazawa sensei were on their way to the meeting room when they heard a female singing nearby. The voice sounded very lovely and full of emotion. It gave them the shivers

_Give me your loneliness  
and I'll give you my tenderness  
wasurenaideite ano hi mita yume wo  
hanareteite mo kono mune ni itsudemo  
kanjiteiru anata dake wo  
It's my truth_

The door opened to the practice room and their eyes bulged open. They couldn't believe that Kahoko was the source of the voice and what's even surprising was that she was actually good. More than good, she was great! Kanazawa sensei smirked. Perfect, they've found their vocalist.

_chirabaru hoshi ga sasayaki kakeru  
tomadou kokoro wo terashinagara  
deai to wakare hito wa sagasu no  
itsuka musubi aeru tsuyoi kizuna wo_

sekaijuu no kanashimi wo subete  
uketomete mo ii anata no tame nara  
sekaijuu kara okizari ni sarete mo  
sono hitomi wo shinjiteiru  
It's my Truth...

"Ahem"

Kahoko opened her eyes and stared at the people that just walked in. Her mouth was wide open as she dropped her phone

"I think we found our vocalist for the upcoming competition"

Great...Just great...Life couldn't get any better can it?

I'm ending it off here. By the way, this song is 'truth' by yuna ito from the nana live action movie. I hope you'll like it! I'll upload chapter two soon! Please review!

Translation of the song:

Let me stay with you  
even if we hurt each other  
why do I have to pursue you this much  
Don't you know my heart  
I couldn't be gentled  
even though I just wanted one love…

believe in the miracle that we met by chance  
I want to keep on going and playing  
this melody toward you  
even if I were to lose everything  
this feeling is forever  
It's my truth

Believe in yourself  
even when you stumble, you came walking  
wipe your tears  
Open up your heart  
surely, before the memories  
there's a hope called "tomorrow"

Give me your loneliness  
and I'll give you my tenderness  
the dream we saw that day, don't forget it  
even if we're separated,  
no matter when, I'll always feel in this heart  
only you  
It's my truth

the scattered-about stars begin to whisper  
while shining on the bewildered heart  
meeting and parting, people are searching  
someday, they can tie together a strong bond

it's okay for me to take on all the sadness in the world  
if it's for you  
even if I am placed away from the world  
I'll be believing in those eyes  
It's my truth


	2. Explanations

Chapter two! Please enjoy!

Don't own the series and if I did I'd be happy

Chapter two: Explanations

"Hino chan? Hino chan? Are you there? Are you okay?"

Shakily and slowly Kahoko picked up her phone and without making any eye contact she whispered in a rushed voice

"I'llgetbacktoyoulater!Bye!" She quickly shut off her phone and looked at the floor.

"Uh...well it's-it's not what you think..."

"EH? I didn't know Kaho Chan sings!" Hihara exclaimed

"Kaho sempai has a really pretty voice" Fuuyumi said shyly

"Hino san definitely has the voice of an angel! It suits her a lot!" Kaji added

"You've heard about the duet competition haven't you? We haven't had much luck finding a vocalist to represent Seiso for the upcoming competition and since we stumbled on you singing... I'm hoping you're interested." Kanazawa asked

"H-Hai...I've heard about-EH? Duet competition? But...But...I'm not good enough, my voice isn't good and well...Kazuma Kun is way better than me and I'm not as confidant and-and" Kahoko continued to babble on. This was really embarrassing for her. First off everyone heard her sing and now she was asked to participate in the duet competition that she herself entered last year and surprising won the whole thing.

All the males save for Shimizu nearly snapped when she mentioned another male. Just who the hell is Kazuma? Was there another male that was interested in Hino? Great more competition...

"Hino, relax. I'm just asking if you're interested. In fact..."

Kanazawa reached into pants pocket and pulled out a flyer. He unfolded it and it showed a picture of her and a boy from last years competition. They were sitting back to back with Kahoko wearing a long white dress and wearing headphones while the boy was looking upwards and holding an acoustic guitar. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. Both of their right hands were intertwined together. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling

Now just looking at the flyer the males were a bit jealous. First off she was holding that guy's hand and second off she looked like she was enjoying having her hand held by his.

"If I'm not mistaken you won last years competition with Kazuma Tetsuya the year before you transferred here. If I remembered you two were called 'Kaibara's dream team' don't you want to defend your title?" Kanazawa explained.

By now all concours members and Kaji had their eyes locked in Kahoko. This was a bit too much for them to take. Hino can sing pretty well and can actually carry out a tune and then she actually won last year's competition compare to getting last place in this year's concours. And with that guy of all people? That guy was her duet partner? From his appearance he looked more like a rebel and a punk than a musician. This gave the males an even bigger chance to pursue her more

"H-Hai. We won the year before...But Sensei I don't know if I want to participate again this year..."

"Just think about it Hino. The competition's in a month so I don't need your answer right away. If you do want to participate, you'll need to find a musical accompanist as your partner"

"Could we get back to the topic of the meeting sensei? This matter has taken up a lot of time and I need to get to practice" Tsukimori interrupted

"Yeah about the meeting...hm..."

"You mean you forgot Kayanan?" Hihara nearly shouted

"No! Hino's singing caused me to go off course..."

"Lies Sensei! You really did forget!"

"Shush! Now let me remember...I'll get back to you when it comes back to me"

"So you mean to say this meeting..." Tsuchiura started

"A waste of time, now if you excuse me" Tsukimori left the meeting room

One by one all the members left the meeting room. Kahoko was the last to leave

'_The duet competition...should I enter? If I did I would be competing against Kazuma kun and he would win for sure! He was the reason why we won. His guitar skills were amazing and my vocals weren't up to his level of performance.'_ Kahoko thought

"Kaho Chan! You!"

Kahoko saw her wavy haired friend chasing her down with a notepad in her hands.

"I've heard everything! You had quite a secret that you've kept to yourself. First you can actually sing really well, you actually won the competition last year and now you're gonna enter the duet competition to defend your title? This is gonna make a great article! Out of all the boys in the concours that participated, who's gonna be your partner? Tsukimori? If you two partner up the violin romance will come true for sure! Or what about Tsuchiura? He'd make a great accompanist or even Hihara sempai or maybe Kaji kun..." Amou kept trailing on

"Amou San! Wait a second! I'm not participating in the contest and I'm not picking anyone as a partner, and yes...I did win last year's competition but it was my partner that did really well..."

"So your partner was actually your boyfriend?"

"NO! Kazuma Kun wasn't my boyfriend! We didn't even go out! He's one of my close friends"

'Right...So tell me about this Kazuma..."

"Amou san...I really go to go, maybe next time?" Kahoko bowed and ran before Amou could get a word in

Amou smiled to herself. She got a really good story to write up tomorrow

'_That was so embarrassing! How did Amou san find all that out? This was not my afternoon today!'_ Kahoko thought to herself

"Hino?"

Kahoko looked up to see Tsuchiura walking towards her

"Tsuchiura kun?"

"Heading home?"

"A-Ah I am!"

"Same with me. I'll walk you home"

The two of them left the school in silence. Tsuchiura was in awe of Hino and how her voice made her even more of an interesting person to him. Hino on the other hand was embarrassed that Tsuchiura and the others heard her sing

"Hino, Are you okay? You're very quiet all of a sudden. Was it because of what happened in the meeting room?"

"Ah Gomen Tsuchiura kun...It's just, my voice... it must've been terrible..."

"I don't think so. It suits you. I liked it."

"Really? You're just...saying that"

"I'm not. I'm serious Hino"

"Well...Arigatou Tsuchiura Kun"

Tsuchiura chuckled. Hino was adorable getting all flustered over something she was really good at. When he heard her sing that song he felt a wave of emotion roll onto him and settled in. It gave him goosebumps.

"My house is over there Tsuchiura Kun. Arigatou for walking me home"

"No problem Hino. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you later Tsuchiura Kun!"

I'm ending off here. I'm gonna try to make this a Tsuchiura/Hino pairing with a few interruptions courtesy of the others.

I'm not planning to make a Kahoko/OC pairing. Kazuma and Kahoko are just really good friends and there aren't any feelings between them both

Please review! 


	3. Talk of the school

Here I am! And I have chapter 3 up and running! Thanks to those who reviewed (though its only 2...thanks!)

Don't own the series otherwise I'd be rich

Chapter 3: Talk of the school

Something didn't feel right as Kahoko walked into school that morning. The stares, the whispers all seemed too familiar to her...

'I have a feeling that day isn't going to go too well'

A bunch of gen ed and music school students were crowding the bulletin board. As soon as she got there, it got silent all of a sudden and all eyes were on her

'What's going on?'

Mio and Nao nudged their friend in the back

"You never mentioned about your singing or your boyfriend Kaho chan!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Look" Mio pointed to the article that was posted on the board

**Concour Participant Hino Kahoko representing Seiso for upcoming Duet competition**

_This just in! Hino Kahoko of class 2 of the general education was chosen to represent Seiso for the upcoming duet competition! Yesterday she was overheard by Kanazawa sensei and was entered upon hearing her wonderful voice. _

_Fellow Classmate Kaji Aoi comments on how she sang like an angel and fellow participant HIhara Kazuki also commented on how she sounded wonderful. According to the 2 she surprised everyone as they were meeting up. So far some of the students are asking for video footage of last year's competition which sadly isn't avalible_

_She'll be going against former duet partner Kazuma Tetsuya of Kaibara Gakuen in Tokyo whom according to eye witnesses who watched last year's competition that the pair had an undeniable chemistry and a strong bond with each other. In fact it was enough to earn them the title. The big question: Will Hino win again for a second time? And who will be her new partner? A lot of people are hoping for the violin romance to happen so Tsukimori Len class 2 of the music school might be a front runner while Tsuchiura Ryotaro of class 5 from the general education might also be a contender since both Hino and Tsuchiura have a close friendship! Who'll it be? I'm not sure!_

_Amou Nami_

The flyer that Kanazawa showed her yesterday was posted on the article and another picture of the former duet team performing was shown as well. The moment Kahoko read the article; she felt her brain has jumped out of her head

"Kaho chan! You didn't tell us about this! It's not nice to keep secrets from friends" Nao cried

"Yeah Kaho chan! And your boyfriend is so hot! I wanna meet him sometime!" Mio teased

"Nani? He's not my boyfriend Mio chan! He's just a friend and I didn't agree to enter the contest either!"

"Whaat? I think you should! It'd be so cool to hear you sing! And besides don't you want to keep your title?"

"Nao chan...it's complicated..."

"So what`s with all the commotion?"

"Tsuchiura Kun! Kaji kun..."

"Kaho chan's featured in Amou san's article! Look!" Nao pointed to the said article

The 2 gen ed students glanced at the article for a second then turned to look at Kahoko

"Eh? So you decided to participate Hino san? You're gonna win again for sure!" Kaji grabbed both of Kahoko's hands and shook them gently

"Uh Kaji Kun..."

The bell rung for first period as students started to disperse to their classes

"Let's go Kaho chan! Don't want to be late now do we?"

"U-Uh Hai!"

Lunch time...

As Kahoko was walking to the cafeteria to grab lunch she could feel the stares at her back and the whispers once more as she got there. A few people congratulated her while others were glaring at her mainly the Yunoki guard and some were telling to do her best. She quickly grabbed some food and raced up to the rooftop where she knew no one would follow her.

'This is getting a bit out of hand here...why did Amou San publish that? I didn't even think about entering this competition...and what will Kazuma Kun think if I ever did?'

This was almost like last year in her first year when their music teacher had entered them into the competition. Only there wasn't an article posted on the board.

She remembered that the ordeal was stressing her out and that the only way to release that stress was to sing it out loud. At first she was sceptical but once she did it made her feel a bit better. Maybe she should sing just to let some of the stress out. She checked if anyone would hear her just in case since Amou san or anyone would overhear her. When she felt the coast the clear she started singing once more

_Baby tell me how you feel, so please come back to me  
Hanare nai ano merodii (melody)_

_Futari ni age teta  
Mafuyu no seiza  
Ima mo kawarazu kagayaiteru  
Anata mo onaji kimochi de imasu ka?  
Ima sugu ni ai ni kite  
Tsuyoku dakishimete hoshii_

Kanashii yumeno tochyuu de megasameta yoru  
Lately I don't wanna see the morning sun  
Hikari wa sasu  
Don't you know I wanna be with you?  
Namida de nijin deru  
Hoshii wo miage, wishing upon a star  
Nani mo iranai tada, anata no nukumori ni  
Dakarete nemuri tai

Hitori miageteru  
Tsunagaru seiza  
Anata no machi mo kagayaiteru  
Donna ni tooku, hanarete ite mo  
Todoketai kono omoi  
Tsuyoku dakishimete hoshii

Tsumetai kaze ga hakonda, natukashii merodii (melody)  
Anata ga soba ni, ita koto negai wa tooku  
Don't you know I wanna be with you?  
Matata ku hoshizora ni te wo nobashite  
Reaching out to the sky, Nani mo dekinai tada  
Anata no tame dake ni, utau kotoshika ima wa

Futari miageteta  
Mafuyu no seiza  
Ima mo kawarazu kagayaiteru  
Anata mo onaji kimochi de imasu ka?  
Ima sugu ni ai ni kite  
Tsuyoku dakishimete hoshii

Ooooh...  
Wishing on a star..  
Naaaa... Ooooh...  
I will be yours and you'll be mine..

Hitori miageteru  
Tsunagaru seiza  
Anata no machi mo kagayaiteru  
Donna ni tooku, hanarete ite mo  
Todoketai kono omoi

Futari miageteta  
Mafuyu no seiza  
Ima mo kawarazu kagayaiteru  
Anata mo onaji kimochi de imasu ka?  
Ima sugu ni ai ni kite  
Tsuyoku dakishimete hoshii

"Hino?"

And we're done! So who overheard Kahoko sing? Hm hm hm? This was short and written really fast. Please try to enjoy and I'll see you next time! I plan on writing abother story in the nearby future ;) BTW this song is from once again Yuna ito. I really love her music! The song's called Mafuyu no Seiza

Translations

Two people were dead of winter constellation heavens  
I'm still shining, unchanged  
Your feelings are the same?  
Now come to see  
Do I have a strong embrace?

I woke up in the middle of the night from a sad dream  
Lately I don't wanna see the morning sun, bringing in light

Don't you know I wanna be with you?  
Looks up at the stars with tears? Wishing upon a star  
But I do not want anything  
Except for the warmth of your arms

Do you lead a person to the constellations  
You are shining in the streets  
No matter how far apart  
Though I want this  
I am strongly embracing it

The cold wind carried the nostalgic melodies  
You wish near and far

Don't you know I wanna be with you?  
In a matter of seconds to reach the starry sky, reaching up to the sky  
It can not do anything  
You only sing just for now

The heavens were two people dead of winter constellations  
I'm still shining, unchanged  
Your feelings are the same?  
Now come to see  
Do I have a strong embrace?

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

Do you lead a person to the constellations  
You are shining in the streets  
No matter how far apart  
Though I want this


End file.
